


if it's not

by orphan_account



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Asian American Verse, Frottage, M/M, PWP, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-27
Updated: 2012-08-27
Packaged: 2017-11-13 00:17:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/497274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shintarou learns about the joys of going along for the ride.</p>
            </blockquote>





	if it's not

It's over a glass of carrot juice that Kazunari brings up the idea. Shintarou nearly spits out his drink and has to cough into his hand once--maybe several times--before he can even muster a reply.  
  
"Um. What." Gracefully executed, if he says so himself.  
  
“You know...rimming,” Kazunari says, like he’s talking about his grandmother’s latest recipe for strawberry daifuku. “It’s that thing where I lick your a--”  
  
He sets down the glass on the table. Hard. “I know what it is.”  
  
“Oh.” The thing that drives him up the wall is the fact that Kazunari genuinely thought that he _needed_ an explanation and wanted to give him one. “Well why didn’t you say so, then?”  
  
He gives him a look and gets a shrug for his efforts. It would be a lie if he said that he never thought about it before, especially not when Kazunari had been so subtle about it by bookmarking links to videos like _A Beautiful Behind,_ or _Gangbangs of New York,_ and even _Lord of the Rims_  onto his browser. Shintarou can tell you that they were awful from personal experience.   
  
Sometimes, though, when he’s in the shower, he thinks about those videos, and how he wouldn’t mind if Kazunari slipped in behind him and sank down to his knees, spreading him and licking into him, wet and invasive.  
  
As if sensing his train of thought rerouting, Kazunari leans forward and lets his mouth curve. “So, what do you say, Shin-chan?” His eyes are hooded and he’s tracing up his leg slowly.  
  
Shintarou makes a noncommittal sound into his drink.  
  
*  
  
Like with most questions he has, Shintarou takes this one to the Internet. There’s something about anonymity that gives him a sense of security even as he types the words “Sanitary Oral Sex” into the search bar. It isn’t that he _doesn’t know_ , he just needs reassurance that it’s an accepted practice to have someone’s tongue inside him like _that_.  
  
Google tells him nothing new that he couldn’t have gleaned from his textbooks, so he uses the free time before Kazunari comes back from work to buy a pack of dental dams. He leaves them in the nightstand next to the lubricant and condoms.  
  
When Kazunari doesn’t mention the dental dams, he thinks maybe he’s forgotten about the entire thing. Three days later, he wraps his arms around him while Shintarou is reading about human capillaries. He kisses his neck and brushes his hair out of his eyes.  
  
“How does tonight sound?” he asks, breath hot in his ear. Shintarou wonders if he has to ask for Kazunari to lick down his neck and suck a bruise into his skin, for him to push him onto the bed and fuck him hard right now.  
  
He shivers, fingers tightening on the book. “How about after I finish this page?” he suggests instead.  
  
Kazunari nips his ear, running his teeth over the shell. “Good boy,” he breathes, voice playing havoc on his pulse.  
  
Shintarou closes his book.  
  
*  
  
He hopes that fumbling with the body wash is not the harbinger of what’s to come. By the third time he drops it, Shintarou thinks that it’s high time that he left the shower and stopped trying to talk himself out of the whole affair. Turning off the water, he runs the towel from the rack through his hair.  
  
“Are you done putting your face on?” Kazunari yells. “I already know what you really look like, Shin-chan.”  
  
Shintarou rolls his eyes, trying to remember why he was nervous about this in the first place. He pulls the towel around his waist, walks into the bedroom, and promptly does not tell Kazunari to be patient. He’s spread out on the bed already, licking come off of his fingers at a languid pace, smiling at Shintarou, who’s watching eagerly.  
  
“Did you...” he trails off, face burning.  
  
“Yeah.” He’s cleaning himself up now, wiping his stomach off with tissues. “I was thinking about you wet and naked and I just couldn’t help myself,” he admits easily.  
  
He suddenly finds it hard to swallow. “You could have waited,” he mutters, stopping when Kazunari moves to the edge of the bed.  
  
“Yeah, I could have,” he agrees, smiling at Shintarou and beckoning him over. He doesn’t have to be asked twice to comply. Kazunari ghosts his fingers down his stomach, stops at the knot in his towel and undoes it, letting it fall to the floor. “Don’t worry, Shin-chan. I can still make you feel good,” he says, before he’s kissing the skin of his thigh.

They’ve hardly done anything at all and Shintarou’s knees go weak, watching Kazunari press his lips against him, feeling his lips trail up his body. 

“K-Kazu,” he gasps, grabbing onto his shoulder when he sucks on his nipple.  
  
Kazunari stops and looks up at him through his lashes. “Oh right, sorry.” He laughs, clearly not sorry at all as he pulls him down onto the bed and kisses him softly. “Is this better?” he asks, pressing up against him.  
  
Instead of answering, Shintarou kisses him, harder this time, wetter as he licks the seam of his mouth. Kazunari pulls off his glasses and puts them on the nightstand, climbing into his lap. He sighs into his mouth, pressing their tongues together, and makes a sound deep in his throat that makes Shintarou want to  _eat him up_. He’s always like this: enviably open about what he wants, and it shows in the brush of their skin, the heat of his touch, tracing down his spine just short of teasing. He moans when Kazunari tugs on his hair and pushes his thumb to his lips, waiting patiently for him to open up and start sucking on it.  
  
“Shin-chan looks so pretty like this,” he whispers, petting his shoulder.   
  
The low edge in his voice makes him whimper, has him pushing up against Kazunari’s thigh and grinding. He feels Kazunari’s smile against his cheek and realizes that he’s perfectly content to come like this, with Kazunari pressed up against him, telling him how hot Shintarou makes him. So he pulls away and stops himself, opening the nightstand drawer and pushing the packet of dental dams into his hands.  
  
“I want it,” he says, breathing hard.   
  
Kazunari looks at him for a moment before moving so he can get down on his elbows and knees. He feels him kiss down his nape, lick languidly down his spine and suck on the skin at the small of his back.  
  
He laughs, and Shintarou sees the dental dams being tossed onto the floor. “Silly Shin-chan.” He kisses his back. “I want to taste all of you.”  
  
 _Oh_. That’s really all he manages to think before Kazunari scrapes his teeth against his tailbone and licks downwards, circling his tongue around the puckered skin there. The sensations crash together and he moans,  _loudly_.  
  
“ _Nari_ ,” he gasps.  
  
Kazunari gives him an answering hum, one he can feel, as he kisses his hole wetly. Shintarou turns to look at him and sees his face is flushed, brows furrowed as he licks. His expression is so filled with  _intent_ , and it makes his neck heat up. Kazunari  _looks_ like he can’t think of anything else he’d rather be doing right now, and Shintarou has no other choice but to moan, because the alternative is letting go and telling Kazunari things like  _I love you_ and  _I adore you_ and  _I’d let you do anything to me if you so much as asked_.  
  
Shintarou fists at the sheets, pressing his forehead against his arm and trying his hardest not to thrust back into Kazunari’s face. He fails altogether when he pushes his tongue inside, nothing at all like the slow tease that he’s come to know. The noise that Kazunari makes does nothing to discourage him.  
  
“N-Nari Nari Nari,  _please_.” He can’t bring himself to care that he’s begging, begging for more as he feels the ring of muscle give away to Kazunari’s clever tongue. “ _Harder_ ,” he whines.  
  
Kazunari grabs his hip, stops him from pushing back so he can thrust his tongue in earnest. He feels him press his mouth even more firmly against him and-- _oh_ , he’s being  _fucked_. His jaw goes slack as he pants, helpless but to take everything that he’s given. Kazunari traces his thumb down his perineum and strokes at the skin there, light and fleeting.  
  
“ _Yes_ ,” he hisses, bucking into the slick heat of his tongue,  _waiting_ for permission to come. Kazunari gives it soon enough, when he pushes his thumb hard against him, and Shintarou moans out his name, loud and broken.  
  
He lies there for a moment, feeling Kazunari fuck him through his orgasm, feeling the shudders of pleasure course through him. When he can finally breathe again, he carefully sits up and turns to face Kazunari. What he sees is Kazunari rutting against the sheets, cheeks flushed with arousal as he clutches onto the sheets. He takes in a shuddery breath and uncurls Kazunari’s fingers, taking them into his hand.  
  
“Are you close?” he asks, running his thumb over his lower lip, swollen and red. Kazunari nods quickly.  
  
Shintarou lets him rest his head against his thigh, pushes back his hair and kisses his ear. “You should come then,” he says.   
  
_That_ makes Kazunari groan, has him murmuring breathlessly about love. “I just-- _Shin-chan_.” He keens, high and needy, grinds his hips and rides the mattress desperately before he comes too, fingers tangled with his. He moans into his thigh, writhing against the sheets as he rides out his climax.  
  
The feeling of wonderment never fades each time he watches Kazunari come. His brow knits, arching high like he’s never felt anything so good in his life, and he always  _always_ gasps out his name. Shintarou pets his face, waits for him to stop trembling so they can lie down together.  
  
“Was that good?” Kazunari asks.  
  
Embarrassment seems to have returned to him because Shintarou feels himself turn red. He reaches to push up his glasses, but realizes they’re sitting on the nightstand. “I think the answer is obvious,” he says.  
  
“Does that mean you’ll let me do it again?” He’s looking up at Shintarou, grin sharp as glass, eyes lighting up. It makes his heart stutter as he nods. Clearly satisfied, Kazunari tucks his head under his chin and kisses his throat.  
  
He’s about to tell him that they should go shower and clean up, but the look of contentment on his face dispels any such notion. Instead he allows himself to kiss his crown and wrap an arm around him. The shower can wait another half hour.

\----

\---

-

**Author's Note:**

> This is a part of the Asian American Verse, the same universe as [(500) Days of Kise](http://archiveofourown.org/works/494269), hence the usage of first names. The nickname "Nari" is a direct reference to the fic and Midorima and Takao's barfy nicknames. The title is a reference to the song "Ask" by whiteass band extraordinaire, The Smiths. Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
